The Unknown Survivor
by chibigoku
Summary: My very first fanfic! Goku has an older sister, who also escapes planet Vegeta.... Plz R&R! ^_^


The Unknown Survivor  
==============================  
Chapter One: Before the End...  
==============================  
  
News spread fast in the Saiyan world. Before long, the ridiculous statement of the third class warrior, Bardock, reached his wife's ears. Bardock had actually accused Lord Freeza, of betraying the Saiyans--in fact, he claimed that Freeza planned to rid of planet Vegeta once and for all! Nonesense...absolute nonsense. Why in the world would Freeza dispose of his exceedingly powerful warriors? Everyone laughed at such a foolish suggestion--everyone, that is, except for Bardock's wife, Tomito.  
  
Tomito was an unusual female Saiyan. Her jet black hair was soft and just a little bit wavy. Tomito's wide beautiful eyes always gazed deeply into the beholder's eyes. But what separated Tomito from the other Saiyans the most was her warm heart. She lacked the Saiyan's crave for violence. Her fighting skills were exceptional, but no one ever saw her use them since her marriage. Although she did her best to hide this peculier difference, it soon became painfully obvious to all. Many years of lonliness were destined to haunt her in her youth. Then she met Bardock. Marriage seemed to be the only option for the couple.  
  
It was now four years after the wedding. Four years were more than enough for Tomito to realize that Bardock would never spread false lies. She trusted in him completely. Besides, she had never liked Freeza. His greed for power and ruthless destruction of so many planets sparked a fury Tomito had to suppress for so long. His sudden betrayal did not surprise her.   
  
Upon hearing the news, Tomito immediately set out to find her two-year old daughter, Kakeerra. Soon, a slim Saiyan figure clutching a small child tightly in her arms was dashing to the transportation center. Finding an empty space pod, Tomito carefully strapped the sleeping girl inside.  
"Good-bye, darling Kakeerra," she whispered. "Always know that I love you." With a gentle kiss on the rosy cheek, Tomito closed the hatch and fired the pod to the one planet she knew Freeza had not ordered to be destroyed--Earth. Her vision blurred as she heard the roar of a pod blasting off faded, but there was no time for tears. She must also save her youngest child, Kakarrott.   
  
Kakarrott was only two weeks old, but missions were given to male Saiyans even younger. Tomito knew that Kakarrott was to be assigned a planet to destroy today. She hoped that somehow, Kakarrott would survive on that planet.... Panicking in her haste, Tomito dashed to Center 7; she must see her son before the end. Darting into the Infant Room, Tomito searched desperately for her son. Time was running out...she must find him!  
  
"Er, excuse me, ma'am. Could we help you?" inquired a confused looking assitant.   
"Yes, I must find my son, Kakarrott. It's an emergency," replied Tomito breathlessly.  
"Kakarrott? I'm sorry miss, but he's already on his way to his assigned planet. You just missed him. But don't worry, he'll be back rather soon. The planet is very weak; he'll destroy it in no time."  
Tomito sank in despair. She had failed. Her sweet Kakarrott...she would never see him again. The end was near. She could almost feel the tension going on above their planet.  
"What planet was he sent to?" Tomito whispered.  
"A bit off the usual path of planets Lord Freeza normally orders. Understandable, of course, considering the planet's valuable resources. Incredibly weak, the inhabitants are, no need to worry. He's been sent to Earth.  
A small cry escaped from Tomito. Earth...she had sent Kakeerra to Earth. 'What have I done? Kakeerra...oh, I meant to save you darling, but soon Kakarrott, your own BROTHER...' Tomito couldn't bear to think more. She collapsed into a miserable heap, and released all the tears she had held back.   
  
A blinding flash illuminated planet Vegeta. Somewhere on that planet, incessant tears flowed down a beautiful face distorted with unbearable pain.  
  
======================================================================================  
That was pretty much just the introductory. The story will probably skip a couple decades or so in the future.   
Well, that's it for the first chapter. Please Review! :)   
**plz keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. ;D 


End file.
